


Death Wish

by Eastofthemoon



Series: Death Wish [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship/Love, Galra Hunk, Gen, Humor, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Hunk is a Galra mechanic who is simply trying to mind his own business as he works on a mining colony.  Yet, when he discovers an intruder he finds it hard to leave the matter alone.





	Death Wish

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr gave me a prompt of a Galra Hunk with some possible Heith, so here you go. With that said, this fic can easily be read as either general or possible ship with Hunk and Keith later on, so whatever you prefer to see.

It wasn’t any of Hunk’s business. It didn’t concern him. He was a certified mechanic for the Galra empire, and nothing outside of his job description was any of his concern. His superiors made that clear the tic he set foot on this mining camp.

Yet, when he entered the hangar to start his repairs and spotted the intruder dressed in red, and white armour trying to hide among the crates, Hunk wasn’t certain what to do.

He seemed male, and if Hunk were to guess not much older than himself. Hunk chewed his bottom lip. The boy definitely wasn’t a local of the planet, and he should probably report him. This was area was for Galra personnel only. He should move his body and call the guards over right then. 

But then, much to Hunk’s tradition of bad luck, the boy looked over and they locked eyes with each other. Panic washed over the boy’s face, but his eyes narrowed, he raised his fists and looked prepared for a fight.

Hunk gulped as his grip tightened on his toolbox. He was never much of a fighter. It was for that reason alone he signed up to be a mechanic. Hunk slowly reached inside his bag to use one of his tools as a makeshift weapon to defend himself.

“Hey, you!” 

Hunk looked up and saw one of the guards near the entrance.

“We’re looking for intruders,” he called to him. “Seen anything suspicious?”

Hunk glanced to the boy who was still hidden among the crates. The intruder still looked ready to fight, but it was clear as day it was the kind of determination Hunk had seen from animals backed into a corner.

Hunk swallowed. He should report this. He should but-

“Nope,” Hunk said as he sweated and shrugged. “Haven’t seen a thing!” 

He glanced out of the corner of his eye. The boy was frozen on the spot and stared at Hunk with his mouth hanging open. Hunk locked his gaze back with the guards and prayed they weren’t able to see through his lie.

The series of curses and grumblings that followed hinted that Hunk got his wish.

“Report if you see anything,” one of the guards snapped before dashing back out of the hanger. 

Hunk didn’t dare move until they were out of sight and he promptly groaned. “I can’t believe I just did that.”

“Neither can I.”

Hunk lowered his hand as the boy came out of hiding. Oh, right, he was still here. 

Hunk pointed over his shoulder. “Head out that way, and then take a left. The guard there at this time of day is usually taking a nap. Should be able to sneak out without getting caught.”

The boy frowned and crossed his arms. “How do I know this isn’t a trap?”

Hunk cringed and rubbed his neck. “Um...because it’s not?” He sighed. “Look, I don’t like getting involved in this kind of stuff.” He tossed his hands up in the air. “If I handed you over I would have to file a report, then they would question me and I get super nervous, not to mention sweaty, and then sometimes I get gassy and-”

“Okay, okay,” the boy said as he held up his hands. “I believe you, no need to go into details.”

Hunk slumped in relief. “Then get going before they come back.”

The boy nodded and began to run, but paused as he ran past Hunk. “What’s your name?”

Hunk paused and raised an eyebrow. Seriously? The guy was concerned with names when he should be escaping? 

“Hunk,” he said with a shrug.

The boy gave a small nod as he pointed to himself. “Mine’s Keith.” He gave a quick wave before dashing into the exit on the other side of the hangar.

Hunk watched him go before he slumped against the wall as he let his heart return to it’s steady pace. “Man, I hope I don’t make a habit of this.”

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The rest of Hunk’s day passed by quietly like usual. He did hear the guards mutter about intruders and they had to catch them if they wanted to keep their necks, but Hunk ignored them.

They didn’t bother with him unless one of them needed a repair on something, and frankly Hunk prefered to keep it that way. The guards around here were rather nasty. He personally couldn’t stomach on how they tended to treat the slaves that were forced to work in the mines, but there wasn’t much Hunk could do in that regard.

He tried to slip a slave a piece of his lunch, but got spotted by the guards and was told he was lucky they didn’t report him. His work doubled for his next round of shifts, but he knew it was nothing compared to what the poor slave probably got. Hunk tried not to think about it too hard. His stomach ached with guilt when he did.

 _And yet, I was stupid enough to let that Keith guy escape,_ his logic argued. _Why did I do that?_

Hunk found himself pondering this the next morning as he began to start his work on the mining equipment. 

“Doesn’t matter,” he whispered to himself. “Never seeing that guy again, and it’s not my problem-”

“Hey, Hunk.”

Hunk jumped and nearly yelped until a gloved hand covered his mouth.

“Keep it down,” Keith hissed into his large ears. “Do you want the guards to hear?”

Hunk broke free, spun around and grabbed Keith by his shoulders. “What the quiznack are you doing here?!” It took all of Hunk’s will power to keep his voice low. “Didn’t you escape yesterday?”

“Yeah, and I came back,” Keith said as he shoved Hunk’s hands off his shoulders.

Hunk opened and shut his mouth. His brain had trouble rebooting until he could managed to squeak out a single word. “Why?” 

Did this guy have a death wish?! Didn’t he knew what the guards would do to him if they caught him? Being made into a slave was the lucky option!

Keith pressed his fingers to his lips to keep quiet. “I’m looking for something, but my friends and I haven’t had much luck.”

“Looking for something? This isn’t the place to be searching for lost cash or something...Wait? What do you mean ‘friends’?”

There was more than one of them? That wasn’t good. He could feel a knot growing in his stomach.

“My friends are searching secretly in the other parts of the mine and I didn’t lose anything,” Keith continued as he crossed his arms. “We’re looking for something that’s suppose to be hidden here.”

Hunk arched a dubious eyebrow. “And that ‘thing’ would be?”

Keith chewed his bottom lip. “I...can’t tell you that.”

“That just raises more questions,” Hunk grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “and one of them being why you’re telling me all of this?”

“Because I thought you might know where to look.”

Hunk gave him a blank look. “You know I’m Galra, right?”

“Clearly,” Keith said as he pointed to Hunk’s purple fur.

“And you can’t tell me what it is you’re looking for?”

“Correct.”

“And you expect me to help you?” Hunk said as he tossed his hands up in the air. “Why would I do that?”

“Because you helped me out yesterday,” Keith said as he pointed to him. “A lot of other Galra would have just turned me in.”

Hunk shut his mouth and turned his head away. “Yeah..well...a lot of other Galra don’t think that highly of me.” 

Keith’s expression softened a bit before he gave a sigh. “Look, if you can just give me a map or...I don’t know tell me of some areas that haven’t been mined yet, my friends and I can find the thing we’re looking for and leave.”

Hunk sucked air between his teeth as he crossed his arms. “I don’t know…”

“We’re not going to stop looking until we find it,” Keith stated firmly.

Which means he’s going to keep bugging me until I help him out, Hunk thought grimly. He squeezed his eyes shut, grumbled he was going crazy before reaching into his pocket and brought out a small device.

“Here’s a holomap,” Hunk said as he hit the red button on the front and a holographic map appeared. “This should tell you where places have been mined already and which haven’t.” He shut it off and handed it to Keith. “But that’s all I can do, okay?”

Keith looked over the device as he nodded. “This is perfect, thanks.”

Hunk spun him around and began to shove him towards the exit. “Glad to be of service, now get going! The guards are going to be by to check in with me any tic now.”

Keith nodded before he dashed out of the hangar, and Hunk found himself alone again with his thoughts.

He shook his head as he tried to focus back on his work. Yet, tried as he might, questions drifted into his mind.

None of it made sense. Just what could be so valuable that was hidden inside a mine that someone would risk getting killed over? 

“Oh, well, doesn’t matter I guess,” Hunk muttered as he reached for another tool. “It’s got nothing to do with me and I won’t be seeing that guy again.”

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“Do you have a death wish?” Hunk stated dryly.

Keith turned from where he had been leaning against a boulder and shrugged. “Ah, no, not particularly.” 

“Really?” Hunk snapped as he dropped his toolbox and stomped forward. “Could have fooled me with you waiting outside just begging for a guard to arrest you!”

Keith narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward. “The guards don’t bother to come to this entrance at this time of day, and seeing you were the last mechanic in there I figured they weren’t monitoring you that close when you left.”

Hunk blinked as his big ears twitched. “You got the guards patrol rounds memorized?”

“Had a friend look it up for me,” Keith said as he stepped forward. “I need your help.”

“I already helped you,” Hunk cut in as he tossed his hands up in the air. “Didn’t we agree that was all I can do?”

Keith held up his hands. “I know, but this will be the last time, I promise.”

“Somehow, I doubt that.” Hunk crossed his arms and wondered briefly if he should just call the guards over. “What do you want?”

“I found the thing my friend and I were looking for, but we can’t get it out.” Keith’s eyes softened. “And, I have a feeling, you’re the only one who can get it out.”

Hunk tilted his head in confusion. “Why? Is it a broken machine or something?” He was good at fixing things, even if his superiors didn’t seem to appreciate this skill.

“Kind of,” Keith said slowly as he rubbed his neck. “Can you just come with me and take a look?”

Hunk felt a knot in his stomach. This was getting way more involved than he liked to do. “I don’t know…”

“Just come with me to this old mine shaft.” Keith brought out the holomap and pointed. “I’ll show you what it is, and if you don’t want to help, I swear I’ll never seek you out again.”

Hunk frowned. “How do I know you’ll keep your word?”

“Because I always do,” Keith replied with what sounded like full sincerity.

Hunk tugged at one of his ears. The knot in his stomach argued he should leave then and now, but...there was something about Keith that just made him want to help. The said shaft should be empty and the guards wouldn’t be around it at this time of day.

“Fine, I’ll come,” Hunk said as he gestured to Keith to lead the way. “Although, this is against my better judgement.”

Keith gave a smile as they began to walk, and Hunk wondered just what exactly he was getting himself into.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The mine shaft was dark thanks to the workers not bothering installing lights into this section, at least not yet. Thankfully, the light on Keith’s helmet lighted their path and Hunk kept close despite his hands shaking.

 _This is the most stupidest thing I’ve ever done,_ Hunk thought. _I’m walking into a mine shaft, with a complete stranger. For all I know, he’s planning on turning around to stab me at any moment. Why did I come? I should turn around right now and-_

“You doing okay?” Keith asked as he looked behind.

Hunk tossed his anxious thoughts aside and gave a shaky smile. “Um...doing great here...and not thinking of running back at all. Nope. Not at all.”

Keith either believed him or didn’t give it must thought as he turned back to look ahead. “We’re almost there. We’ll be over with this soon.”

“Yeah, sure,” Hunk said as he rubbed his neck. “I’ve been wondering, but why can’t your friends help you with this?”

“They’re not here, at least not right now,” Keith said with a sheepish grin. “We tried to get it out, and when we couldn’t we left to form a new plan.” He looked to Hunk. “But then I thought of asking you.”

“So, they don’t know you’re with me?” Hunk said and was answered with a nod. 

Yeah, that made sense. Not many people trusted Galra, and to be fair, if Hunk was in these people’s shoes he would be reluctant to trust any Galra he encountered.

Suddenly, a growl echoed throughout the tunnels and Hunk jumped. He whirled around ready for any attack. “W-what was that?!”

Keith’s frown tightened. “What was what?”

Hunk gaped at him. “That loud growl! Did you not hear it?!”

Keith shook his head. “Uh...no, I didn’t hear anything.”

Hunk lowered his arm as he ran a hand over his hair. “But..I could have sworn I heard something…”

Another growl came and Hunk shoved Keith behind him. “There! Tell me you heard that one!”

“Hunk, I’m not hearing anything,” Keith said as he placed his hands on his arms. “You’re probably just hearing...Oh.”

Hunk turned his head around to Keith. “What?”

Keith pressed his lips together in deep thought. “Um...I think I know what you’re hearing, and if I’m right then we’re really close to that..’thing’ I’m after.”

“How are you still talking about that when we could have a wild animal on our hands here?!”

Hunk’s heart was beating rapidly. He really couldn’t take this kind of stress.

Keith made no reply as he tugged on Hunk’s arm and dragged him forward. “Come on, it’s just up ahead here.”

“I seriously question your priorities,” Hunk growled as they moved around a corner and entered a wide chamber. “I’m hearing something growling and you’re just-”

He lost all train of thought as his eyes stared ahead. The chamber was lit up by a bright yellow ball of light. Hunk wasn’t certain what he was seeing until he realized said ball was a barrier of some kind, and inside that barrier was a giant yellow robot lion.

Hunk gulped and gradually turned his face back to Keith’s. “That ‘thing’ you were looking for,” he said as he pointed, “please tell me this isn’t it.”

“It is,” Keith said as he stepped in front of Hunk. “It’s one of the robot lions to form Voltron.”

“Voltron?” Hunk said as mused over the name. “Where have I heard of that-”

His brain stopped. Voltron. The legendary giant robot. The robot that was said to slice ships into half. The weapon that Emperor Zarkon had been after long before Hunk was even born. 

Hunk’s face paled. “Oh, quiznack.”

“I’m a Paladin of Voltron,” Keith continued. “I fly the red lion.”

No. No. No. THIS WAS NOT HAPPENING!

“We found all the other lions except for yellow,” Keith explained and pointed to the lion. “We were hoping it would accept Allura, but it didn’t and it’s impossible to get it to lower it’s barrier and-”

Hunk covered his his ears. “La la la! I’m not listening to this! La la la! I see nothing! I HEAR NOTHING!”

“Hunk!” Keith exclaimed as he grabbed his hands and pulled them down. “Look, calm down-”

“Calm down!” Hunk screamed so loud he was positive some of the rocks shook. “I am talking to a Paladin of Voltron, who I am assuming is fighting against Zarkon and I could get arrested for just talking to you AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!”

“YES!” Keith yelled as he gripped his wrists. “Look, I know this is probably shocking, but I brought you down here because I thought you could help me get it out of here.”

“ME?! ARE YOU NUTS?!” Hunk yanked his hands free and tugged at his ears. “I know nothing about this thing and furthermore why would I?!”

“Because you don’t like what the empire is doing,” Keith shot back with a hard look.

Hunk went silent. “I..I don’t know-”

“I’ve watched you while I’ve been searching this place since you’ve helped me out,” Keith crossed his arms, “and I heard the guards grumble about you trying to help out some slaves. You can’t expect me to believe you like what Zarkon is doing if that’s how you act.”

Hunk’s hands dropped and turned his face away. “Alright..fine you caught me,” he said softly. “I hate it, even when I was a cub it..it never sat right with me.” He shook his head. “But what good does that do? There’s nothing I can do about it.”

“Yes, there is,” Keith said as he pointed to the lion. “You could help me.”

Hunk raised an eyebrow. “By freeing the lion?”

Keith cleared his throat. “Well...that and,” he rubbed his neck, “becoming the paladin for the yellow lion.”

Hunk was silent. He stared at Keith with wide unblinking eyes. “Did you inhale some toxic fumes...because I thought you just suggested I become a paladin.”

“That’s what I said,” Keith insisted.

“Are you nuts?!” Hunk cried and placed a hand over his chest. “I’m scared of my own shadow?! My nerves get wreck just from trying to speak up! What makes you think I’m a potential paladin?!”

Keith’s shoulders slumped. “Honestly...it’s just a gut feeling, I..I can’t explain it.” He looked back to Hunk. “But that fact you managed to hear the yellow lion, I think proves we’re on the right track here.”

“Hear the lion?” Hunk scratched his head. “What are you talking?”

The growls came again. Hunk jumped and spun around, but again there was nothing. Then another growl came, but this was more reassuring and gentle. It kind of reminded him of how his grandfather use to calm him down when he was scared.

Slowly, Hunk turned his head until his eyes landed on the yellow lion. Somehow, Hunk instantly knew the growling was coming from the giant robot lion.

“You can’t hear that...can you?” he asked without taking his eyes off of the lion.

Keith shook his head. “A paladin can only hear their own lion.” He placed a hand on Hunk’s shoulder. “I think the yellow lion really wants you as it’s paladin.”

Hunk swallowed. “What...makes you so certain you can trust me?” Hunk turned to him. “I mean..for all you know I could take off with this ship and hand it over to Zarkon.”

“From how Allura described the yellow lion’s tastes in paladins, I doubt it would pick someone who would do that.” His shoulders dropped. “And..honestly, my gut has a good feeling about you.”

“You trust way too much on your gut, man,” Hunk commented.

Keith smiled a little. “Yeah...probably.” He took back his hand. “With that said, if you really don’t want to become a paladin, I’ll understand.” Keith stepped back. “We’ll leave right now, and I promise I’ll never approach you about it again.”

Hunk was quiet as he looked to Keith and then back to the lion. The growls had turned into content purrs.

He should go back. He should leave his place and never think of it again. He could go back to fixing ships and trying to stay out of the guards way.

And also helplessly watch people being hurt and abused right in front of him.

Hunk lifted his large hand, and without a second thought, placed it on the barrier. The yellow barrier vanished, and the yellow lion bowed it’s head to him.

Keith smiled and placed a hand on Hunk’s shoulder. “Welcome to the team.”

Hunk nodded as he stepped towards the lion and started to think that perhaps he was the one with a death wish.


End file.
